James Sirius Potter
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: James loves his family. An insight into his life


James Sirius Potter was a mix of his parents. He had blackish brown hair as a result of the red making the black a bit lighter. His hair was messy like his father's. He had his mother's height and his father's skinniness. He was good at pulling pranks' thanks to his mother's smartness, and his dad's alertness. Hermione often joked if Sirius and James and been able to have a kid (and wanted to) James would be their kid. His cheeky grin mimicked Sirius'. He had deep affection for his siblings, especially seeing as he was the oldest. But, as Lily sometimes said, he was the worst brother ever. And, believe it or not, that hurt him.

Sunlight streamed through Ten year old James' window. The red and yellow door creaked open. A man with messy black hair, glasses and a red lightning scar on his forehead walked up to James.

"Wake up, kiddo." Harry said, ruffling James' hair. James woke up yawning.

"Da-ad! I'm tired!" The ten year old grumbled. Harry smiled.

"Fred and Roxanne are coming over soon. They'll be here at nine." Harry informed his son, before walking away. James' eyes widened.

"Today? Nine! Dad! It's, it's!" James looked around for a clock. "Eight thirty!"

"Yep!" Harry smirked, and went down the wooden stairs. James threw off his Chudley Cannons bed sheet and ran to his closet. He was careful not to slip over in his white socks and red shorts. He chose a Chudley cannons shirt and black jeans. Then he ran over to his radio and pumped the Manticores' latest song, Pop rockin'. James played the air guitar while screaming the words.

"POP ROCKIN'! DAISY SHOCKING! WE TAKE 'EM DOWN! POP ROCKIN'! DAISY SHOCKING! I'M GONNA STEAL THE CROWN!" James sung. He was so loud he didn't hear his little sister's footsteps pattering up the stairs.

"James." Lily said, trying to get her brother's attention. James ignored her, thinking she would want to play barbies or something.

"JAMES!" Lily repeated, getting annoyed. James made eye contact, but didn't say anything. He stopped singing and jumping on his bed.

"James! IF YOU DON'T REPLY I'LL TELL MUM!" Lily threatened, swishing her pink flowery skirt around. James looked at her pink leggings and mumbled something.

"I can't hear you." Lily teased.

"Lils, go away." James snapped. Lily twiddled with her black button on her white shirt.

"Never." Lily argued.

"Lily! Gimme some personal time." James snapped.

"No! Anyway, your toast is getting cold." Lily snapped back, and twirled out of the red and yellow room. James rolled his eyes. He found his sister annoying, sometimes. She was only six, but she had attitude. As Fred said, she had more attitude then Dom, Rose, and a muggle called Brittany Spears put together. He had said that just over two months ago. James recalled Dom's attitude. The other day she had hit Victorie with a book because she was too busy with friends to hang out with her. Dom was twelve, and Victorie was fourteen. They were both going to Hogwarts this year. Thinking about them made him think of Teddy, Victorie's crush and James' godbrother. James thought he was like a brother, really. Teddy was sixteen. James and Teddy were as close as any brothers. Since James could remember, Teddy had been there. When James was five, Teddy had got his Hogwarts letter. James remembered Teddy had rushed out of the kitchen, straight up to James' bedroom. He woke James up by tickling his toes, and proudly showed him his Hogwarts letter. They had spent hours sitting under the big oak tree in the backyard talking about Hogwarts. Teddy had said that he wanted to be Hufflepuff. He remembered three year old Albus stumbling towards them, and them then playing a game of hide and seek. James' mum had come outside to watch them, rocking Lily in her cradle. He remembered waving to Teddy as he went on the Hogwarts express. He had begged his dad to let him go too. He remembered last year, when Teddy had become a prefect. James' mum cooked a chocolate mud cake with the word prefect on it in yellow and black icing. He remembered Teddy showing him his badge, that said Hufflepuff prefect on it. He remembered Teddy sharing his dreams of becoming Head Boy, his dreams of being an Auror like his mum. He remembered everything about Teddy. Teddy was his best friend. James shook his head, trying to remember why he needed to go to the kitchen. That's right, he needed to get his toast. He bounded out of his room, down the stairs, turned right, and grabbed his toast off the marble kitchen bench. Then he took a few steps forward into the dining room, where Lily was munching on a cheese toastie, with a half full glass of milk, and Albus was eating a salad sandwich, with an empty glass of what James assumed was once milk. Albus kept flicking his dark black hair out of his food. His green eyes clashed with his orange and blue checked shirt and red shorts. Albus had a bad fashion sense, James thought. His little brother was clueless at times, and James often wondered if he'd survive Hogwarts. James raised his head a little higher than Albus' and Lily's. He was the oldest, and he took every opportunity to show that. He munched away on his buttered cold toast. He heard his mother's high heels click clack on the wooden floorboards as she walked down the stairs towards the door. James heard muffled voices talking. He thought it was probably Aunt Angelina and Uncle George arguing. He looked over Lily's head, at the mantle piece with photos on it. There was a photo of James and Albus on a rollercoaster together, from two years ago when they'd went to a muggle carnival in Australia when they were on holidays. There was a picture of the family eating fairy floss, and Lily had it all through her hair. The there was a photo of Rose, Lily, Hugo and Albus on spinning tea cups, one of the only rides Lily and Hugo were tall enough for. James smiled at one photo in particular; One of him and Teddy. They were buckled into a giant rollercoaster, and Teddy's hair was brown (It was at a muggle carnival, he'd look strange with teal hair) and James' face was green, but they were both smiling. James had been sick after riding that ride, and that was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.


End file.
